thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150425140812/@comment-25065826-20150426153956
After a few miles, panic greets me. Tears roll down my face, and sobs flee into the air around me. Again, I'm in a position where someone dies whatever I do. I'm helpless. Again. I decide that I need to find people. I can't wander aimlessly, hoping for Quantum to find me. I need to be... I... I have to do something, for them to find me. And the only way anyone will notice is if I affect anyone. So I'm down the sandy path I took a few days ago, but alone and frightened even more. Headed towards a certain town heavily into the black market and with a dead clothes shop owner. I've decided that I need to change my appearance. Not because I feel uncomfortable, but because I don't want anyone except those who I want to to find me. I've decided to dye my hair, and put a plateful of make-up on, when I find a cosmetics shop and somewhere with a mirror. I have a mission, which I'm trying to distract myself with. I walk past vaguely familiar tree groups, and keep going until I find the town. I run for a while, worried that I won't get there before sunset. But I get there with a few hours left of sunlight. I find the group of trees me and Emma slept in, and see that the market has completely closed. I take off my glasses and clean them, my vision is horrible through them. Even with the sun low in the sky, it's blinding without the dark lenses and I squint as I walk slowly down towards any promising buildings, scraping the dust off my glasses. But without them, I'm even more evidently a mutant, so shove them on before any people can see. As before, however, there is no-one to be seen. I try to avoid it, but after what feels like hours trying to find a suitable other shop, I return to the fashion shop I visited. I walk quickly through the isles of hair products, and find them bare, apart from blond dye. Not my preferable choice, but it'll have to do. With an armful of make-up and a bottle of colour, I walk out of the shop and find a town hall or something. A sink and a mirror found, I set to dyeing. The instructions are in a random language of some sort, so I spend 30 minutes wasting dye and trying to figure out how to put it onto my god-damn hair. After a while, I'm leaning on a sink with the colouring doing it's work when a woman walks in the bathroom. She meets my eye, squeals and rushes into a cubicle. I can hear her mumbling something to me, but I can't tell what she's saying so regretfully ignore her, rinse the dye from my hair and shove foundation, eye liner, and un-nameable products onto my face. I've learnt a few things from my sister, but she only wore make-up occasionally, so I spend hours trying to get it right. Rushed make-up is no-good of a disguise. Hannah... I miss her. I really, really miss her. I'm so worried, I haven't heard from her since... Well, since I told her to leave me and Emma. She's stuck with an epileptic and his evil, evil older brother. God, does she know he's lying? Has he turned against her...? And thinking of my sister brings memories of my brother back. I left him in the hands of police months ago, with an injury that brings stinging to my eyes. I hope he's ok. But it's unrealistic to think he was kept alive. Cheerful. I leave the sink and the terrified woman, taking everything with me. My hair looks slightly disgusting, but if it keeps me safe and alive, I'll live with it. I don't feel safe staying at the town, so I decide to keep walking and finding a tree or something to sleep in. Then, I have to come up with something disastrous to do and get myself imprisoned. I just hope I'm going to get caught by the good side, and that I haven't left the good side behind me. Hard to get my head around, but the world is upside down, I don't know what morals are anymore. I find a tree alright. I sling my small backpack into the branches above me and walk up the tree to a sturdy branch. My eyes are closing when I hear it. I look up with heavy eyelids and search for the disturbance. I find it alright. There's someone - or something - in the shrubbery across from me. Staring straight at me, and standing up. I never thought it would be useful. But damn, I wish I'd payed more attention to my fight-or-flight instructor.